


Forgive me

by CAMIR



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Kauf einer seltsamen Substanz hat für Reginald Barclay ungeahnte und unangenehme Folgen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Warum mit dem Offensichtlichen diskutieren? Schön, schön, schön, ihr habt gewonnen, rechtlich gehört das alles PARAMOUNT (und auch wenn ich einige Entscheidungen *wirklich* fragwürdig finde, haben wir ihnen tatsächlich unser geliebtes Star Trek zu verdanken....) So, aber meine Geschichte und was ich den Charas antue, gehört MIR. (*fies lach*)  
>  _Author's Comment:_ Okay, okay inzwischen dürftet ihr mich kennen, was ihr noch nicht kennt, ist mein krankes Gehirn. Ich habe mir lange überlegt sowas zu schreiben, es übt einen Gewissen Reiz und hat wohl das ungewöhnlichste Pairing, das es jemals in TNG gab: Reginald Barclay/ Beverly Crusher. (Sagte ich es nicht, krankes Gehirn...)  
>  _Gewidmet:_ allen Leuten die genauso krank sind wie ich.. (Dürften ne ganze Menge sein...)  
>  _Rating:_ NC-17, nicht mehr, nicht weniger....  
>  _Codes:_ Wie oben erwähnt: Crusher/ Barclay ^_^  
>  _Inhalt:_ Lest es selbst, ist eine Kurzgeschichte.....

Reginald Barclay saß in seinem Quartier und starrte auf seine Hände. Er fragte sich, wie es mit ihm nun weitergehen sollte, nach diesem _Vorfall_. Captain Picard hatte ihm sogar ein Disziplinarverfahren erteilt. Wenn Reg darüber nachdachte, war vielleicht sogar eine Versetzung von der Enterprise das Beste. Er wußte nicht, wie er  ihr noch einmal unter die Augen treten konnte, nach diesem peinlichen Ereignis. Dabei war es nicht einmal seine Schuld und schon gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen, doch ehe er sich versehen hatte, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Er seufzte und stand auf, um zum Replikator zu gehen. "Wasser, 10° Celsius!" Das Gewünschte materialisierte und er griff sofort danach, um einen kräftigen Schluck zu nehmen. Das war ihm alles so unglaublich peinlich, er hatte doch nichts Böses beabsichtigt und nun saß er so tief in der Tinte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit dem Glas in der Hand kehrte er zu seinem Bett zurück und ließ sich ermattet darauf fallen. Alles hatte so harmlos begonnen....  
  
Vor einer Woche hatte er seit langem endlich wieder einmal Landurlaub bekommen - den er im Nachhinein betrachtet lieber auf dem Holodeck verbracht hätte - sofern ihn Commander LaForge gelassen hätte. Statt dessen war das Ziel die fortschrittliche und friedliebende Kultur der Meramabar gewesen, die erst seit kurzem Mitglieder der Föderation waren. Eigentlich hatte Reg sich auf jenen Landurlaub gefreut, in der Hoffnung, seinem Alltagstrott entfliehen zu können, doch es fing bereits mit einem schlechten Vorzeichen an: er traf wie gewöhnlich zu spät im Transporterraum ein. "Guten Morgen, Mister Barclay!" ließ der Transporterchief O'Brien bereits ironisch verlauten, beamte Reg dann jedoch ohne Widerworte noch auf den Planeten. Die meisten Mitglieder des Landetrupps hatten sich bereits in alle Richtungen verstreut und so machte er sich daran, die Stadt auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Er war überrascht von dem interessanten Baustil der Meramabaraner, die sich eher auf kugelförmige Gebäude spezialisiert hatten, was in einer Panoramaansicht ein imposantes Bild ergab. Die Straßen der Stadt waren voller Leben, denn es herrschte wohl Markt zu dieser Zeit und an jeder Straßenecke boten Händler ihre Ware feil. Reginald verbrachte viel Zeit beim Betrachten der exotisch anmutenden Auslagen und fühlte sich in mancher Hinsicht an einen sogenannten Basar des irdischen Orients erinnert, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, das die Meramabaraner den Menschen nur entfernt ähnelten, obwohl sie Humanoide waren. Sie hatten blaue Haut und Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern. Ihr Kopf war von einem dichten Haarschopf bedeckt, der alle Farbnuancen von grau bis violett enthalten konnte, außerdem ragten zwei Fühler aus ihrer Stirn, die angeblich als eine Art "Sehen im Dunkeln" funktionieren sollten. Jedenfalls waren sie interessante und auf ihre Art auch elegante Geschöpfe.   
Als er auf dem Markt nichts finden konnte, konzentrierte sich Reginald auf die Seitenstraßen und blickte sich dort neugierig um, er warf praktisch einen Blick hinter die Kulissen einer pulsierenden Stadt. Zuerst gab es dort nicht viel Neues zu entdecken, bis auf die Ausnahme, daß es dort weniger belebt war und man die Zivilbevölkerung bei ihrer täglichen Arbeit betrachten konnte, doch eine dunkle Gasse übte eine besondere Faszination auf ihn aus. Kaum war er ein Stück gegangen tauchte eine seltsame Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts auf und versperrte den Weg. "Ich m-möchte Sie bitten a-aus dem Weg zu gehen!" versuchte er dem Schatten sein Vorhaben zu erklären, doch dieser hob die Hand. "Nicht so voreilig mein Junge, ich habe dir ein interessantes Angebot zu machen..." "Ich w-wüßte nicht, d-daß eines Ihrer A-angebote für mich v-von Interesse w-wäre." "Warte doch erst einmal ab!" Die Gestalt zauberte einen kleinen Flakon aus dem Ärmel und hielt ihn Reginald vor die Nase. In dem Fläschchen war eine seltsam anmutende Flüssigkeit enthalten, die ihre Farbe regelmäßig wechselte. "Dies ist das Ende, all deiner Probleme, mein Junge." "W-welche Probleme?" "Ein Blinder bemerkt deine Schüchternheit. Dies hier könnte die Lösung für all deine Schwierigkeiten bedeuten..." "Und w-was verlangen Sie d-dafür?" Eine Zeitlang schwieg der Vermummte nachdenklich und erwiderte schließlich: "Ich denke 15 Credits sind ein annehmbarer Preis!" Skeptisch beäugte Reginald das mysteriöse Fläschchen, denn allzu überzeugt war er nicht. Doch wenn es hielt was es versprach.... Er erlaubte sich für eine kurze Zeit geistig alle Möglichkeiten auszuspielen, zudem waren 15 Credits nicht allzu viel, also würde er nicht allzu viel Verlust machen, wenn es nicht stimmte. Probieren geht über Studieren! "G-gekauft!" "Sie werden es nicht bereuen..." Währung und Ware wechselten den Besitzer, dann verschwand der vermummte Verkäufer im Schatten und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Eine Zeitlang beobachtete Reginald noch die seltsame Flüssigkeit indem er das Behältnis hin und her schüttelte, bevor er auf die Enterprise zurückkehrte. Im Nachhinein wußte er zwei Dinge besser: es funktionierte tatsächlich, aber bereut hatte er es trotzdem.  
  
Nachdem er mit einem 'geborgten' medizinischen Tricorder zweifelsfrei feststellen konnte, daß das Gebräu ungiftig war, wagte Reginald seinen ersten Feldversuch. Er trank die halbe Flasche leer, wurde jedoch bitter enttäuscht. Es setzte in keinster Weise eine Wirkung ein, zumindest nicht sofort. Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde danach setzten erste krampfartige Bauchschmerzen ein, die gepaart mit einem Schwindelgefühl, erstmals Zweifel an dem Kauf aufkommen ließen und eine Zeitlang befürchtete er fast, er hätte die Flüssigkeit nicht sorgfältig genug geprüft und sie sei tatsächlich giftig. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich zu seinem Bett und gab der Krankenstation per Kommunikator von seiner mißlichen Lage Bescheid. Überraschenderweise stand keine zehn Minuten darauf Doktor Crusher persönlich mit ihrem Arztkoffer in seinem Quartier. Während er sich vor Schmerzen wand, klappte sie ihren Tricorder auf und sondierte ihn ernsthaft. In einem Teil seines Bewußtseins, das noch nicht von den Schmerzen betroffen war, fragte er sich, ob sie nur gekommen war, um ihm wieder einmal eine neue Art von Hypochondrie nachzuweisen, doch dieses Mal schien sie tatsächlich etwas gefunden zu haben. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn, während sie die Anzeigen ihres Tricorders betrachtete. "Seltsam..." "W-was haben Sie entdeckt?" Noch während sie ihm versuchte, verständlich zu machen, was sie so irritierte, waren all die Schmerzen auf einmal verschwunden und machten etwas anderem, viel furchteinflößenderem Platz: einer unermeßlichen Begierde. Und da fiel es Reginald wie Schuppen von den Augen: Was ihm der Fremde angedreht hatte, war nichts anderes als ein hochwirksames Aphrodisiakum, von dem er in seiner Unwissenheit eine erhebliche Überdosis geschluckt hatte, was die anfänglichen Reaktionen seines Körper erklärte. Er war sich nicht sicher, inwieweit er der Ärztin von seinem Fehlkauf berichten sollte, doch während ein Teil seines Selbst sie bereits lüstern anstarrte, versuchte die Vernunft, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch die Oberhand hatte, zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Er krümmte sich zusammen, um die ersten Anzeichen seines Körpers auf die Wirkung des Stoffes zu verbergen, was von ihr fälschlicherweise als erneuter Krampf interpretiert wurde. Erneut ließ sie den Tricorder Daten sammeln. "Gehen Sie!" stöhnte Reginald auf, all seine Willenskraft zusammennehmend. Er wußte nicht, wie lange er gegen die immer stärker werdende Begierde ankämpfen konnte und erst recht wußte er nicht, was passierte, befände sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Ärztin noch in seinem Quartier. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich auf sie stürzen, wie ein hungriger Wolf. "Werden Sie nicht lächerlich, Mister Barclay. Wie soll ich wissen, was Ihnen fehlt, wenn mir die Daten fehlen? Ich werde so lange hierbleiben, bis ich die Ursache ihrer Beschwerden zweifelsfrei herausgefunden habe." Oh nein, bitte nicht! Ich weiß doch inzwischen, was mir fehlt! wollte er schreien, brachte aber nur ein: "Bitte, Doktor!" über die Lippen. Bevor es zu spät ist. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und klappte ihren Arztkoffer auf. Wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem Beruhigungsmittel. Reginald ballte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, daß die Knöchel heraustraten und die Fingernägel sich in seine Handfläche bohrten. Lange hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er war bereits dabei sie gedanklich auszuziehen. "B-bitte...." flehte er. "Bitte g-gehen Sie...!" Aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Und dann war es gänzlich um seinen Verstand geschehen, sein Körper hatte die Kontrolle übernommen.  
Beverly wußte nicht recht, was sie von dem sonderbaren Verhalten Mister Barclays halten sollte. Er war ein schiffsbekannter Hypochonder, aber so aufgeregt hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Erst hatte er verzweifelt um Hilfe gerufen und nun wollte er, daß sie ging. Eine Zeitlang war sie versucht gewesen, seinen Wünschen nachzukommen, aber wahrscheinlich hätte sie damit alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Es war deutlich zu sehen, daß er an furchtbaren Krämpfen litt, die nicht abklingen wollten und bevor sie nicht die Ursache gefunden hatte, wollte sie nicht gehen. Eine Hand riß sie aus ihren Gedanken, eine Hand die eindeutig Mister Barclay gehörte und an einer Stelle lag, an der sie eindeutig nichts zu suchen hatte. Empört schnaubte sie auf, drehte sich um und erschrak. Reginald Barclays Augen hatten einen abwesend fiebrigen Ausdruck angenommen und sie erkannte, daß man in diesem Zustand nicht mehr mit ihm reden konnte. Zu spät fiel ihr Blick auf das sonderbare Fläschchen auf dem Tisch gegenüber, das sie wohl besser untersucht hätte, als den Patienten selbst, doch dafür war es nun wohl zu spät. Sie erinnerte sich an die seltsamen Anzeigen des Tricorders und nun machte alles Sinn: seine Krämpfe, sein Flehen, sie möge gehen und nun das hier. Bevor sie die Sicherheit oder ihre Kollegen rufen konnte, hatte er ihren Kommunikator entfernt und ins letzte Eck des Zimmers geworfen. Er zog sie an sich und küßte sie eine Spur zu fordernd, als sie es von einem schüchternen Mann, wie Barclay gewohnt gewesen wäre. Sie war zuerst nicht in der Lage den Kuß zu erwidern und verspürte auch keine Notwendigkeit dazu, das war doch einfach absurd. Energisch versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch er hielt sie unglaublich fest. Als er von ihr abließ, schnappte sie erschrocken nach Luft, doch kurz darauf hatte er wieder seine Lippen auf die ihren gepreßt und erforschte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge, ehe sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Notgedrungen entschied sie sich dazu den Kuß zu erwidern, denn sie machte sich klar, daß er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Erregung und langsam aber sicher würde er sich nicht mehr mit Küssen begnügen. Am einfachsten wäre es für sie wohl, sich seinen Wünschen zu beugen, wenn sich nun noch widersetzte, würde sie alles viel schlimmer machen. Unsanft drückte er sie auf das Bett und küßte sie erneut. Überrascht keuchte sie auf von der Härte des Drucks und seiner plötzlichen Kraft. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen und seinen Berührungen etwas positives abzugewinnen, während sein Mund ihren Hals hinunter glitt. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände unter dem Oberteil ihrer Uniform, wie sie forschten und tasteten ihren BH öffneten und ihre Brüste streichelten. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen, doch als sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, fing sie tatsächlich an, es auf eine sonderbare Art zu genießen. Es überraschte sie, was dieser sonst schüchterne Mann verbarg. Schneller als sie gedacht hatte und auf eine Art, über die man sich doch streiten konnte, hatte er sie von dem Oberteil ihrer Uniform und ihres Arztkittels befreit, dann begann sein Mund den Spuren seiner Finger zu folgen und ihren Oberkörper zu erforschen. Er biß sie fast zärtlich in die Brustwarze bevor er anfing daran zu lutschen, während sie die Augen geschlossen hielt und sich vollkommen auf den Moment konzentrierte. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihrem halboffenen Mund. Er war gut, er war so verdammt gut. Er glitt über ihr Schlüsselbein und ihren Hals wieder zurück zu ihrem Mund und küßte sie erneut mit heißen Lippen. Dieses Mal erwiderte sie fast genau so hungrig. Aufgrund seiner unglaublichen Begierde hatte er nicht mehr allzu lange Zeit für ein Vorspiel und so kam er relativ schnell zur Sache. Er streifte ihre Hose hinunter, kurz nachdem er sich seiner Uniform entledigt hatte und drang hart in sie ein. Sie schloß die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren. Seine Stöße wurden schnell kräftiger und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er schnaufend, schwitzend und unkontrolliert zum Höhepunkt gelangt war, während sie einfach nur dalag. Wenigstens hatte er ihr nicht wehgetan und... zu ihrer Schande mußte sie gestehen, daß sie es als gar nicht so übel empfunden hatte. Er blickte ihr in die Augen - das Fieber war immer noch nicht aus seinem Blick gewichen - und rollte langsam zur Seite. Sie sog die Luft scharf ein und wollte sich etwas aufrichten, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch spürte, wie er sie wieder nach unten drückte. Nicht grob, aber bestimmt. Sie seufzte und ließ es geschehen, während sie sich langsam ernsthaft fragte, wann die Wirkung des Stoffes, den Mister Barclay wohl eingenommen hatte, nachlassen würde. Seine Augen glitten ihren nackten Körper entlang und bekamen wieder einen etwas fiebrigeren Glanz. Fast zärtlich fuhr er mit dem Finger ihr Kurven nach, strich über ihre Rippen, ihre Brust, das Schlüsselbein, den Hals. Er berührte ihren Mund und fuhr durch ihre Haare, bevor er sie wieder küßte. Es blieb auch dieses Mal nicht nur bei einem Kuß und steigerte sich rasch wieder zu einem Wirbel aus Lust, Verlangen, Begierde...  
  
Reginald Barclay blinzelte verwirrt. Wo war er? Was war geschehen? Er stöhnte und setzte sich halbwegs auf, doch die Nebel um seine Erinnerung bestanden nach wie vor. Er bemerkte, daß er auf seinem Bett lag, völlig unbekleidet und erinnerte sich an die unglaublichen Krämpfe. Dr. Crusher war bekommen um sie zu behandeln, doch wieso war er nackt? Er hörte Atemgeräusche neben sich, wandte den Kopf und erschrak. Neben ihm schlief die Ärztin, ebenfalls völlig nackt. Sollte er etwa mit ihr...? Und wenn ja, wie war es dazu gekommen? Sollte es etwas mit dem seltsamen Stoff zu tun haben, den er eingenommen hatte? Er betrachtete die schlafende Frau nachdenklich. Sie war schön. Es war ihm vorher nie so direkt aufgefallen, aber vielleicht lag es daran, daß Dr. Crusher, wenn sie im Dienst war, eher kühl und abweisend wirkte. Und nun lag sie nackt in seinem Quartier während er nur schemenhafte Erinnerungen und ungefähre Ahnungen hatte, was passiert sein könnte. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er hatte ihr doch nicht wehgetan, wenn es so abgelaufen war, wie er vermutete. Er räusperte sich. "D-Doktor?!" Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Langsam streckte er seinen Arm aus und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte wirklich schöne, rote Haare. Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf und reflexartig zog er den Arm zurück. "Mister Barclay?" Sie richtete sich auf. "J-ja?" Verschüchtert senkte er den Blick. "An wieviel können Sie sich erinnern?" Er errötete. "Um... um ehrlich zu sein an g-gar nichts... Egal, was passiert ist. Es t-tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen n-niemals wehtun...." "Sie haben mir nicht wehgetan.." "N-nein?" Er wußte nicht wo er ansetzen sollte, das alles war ihm so peinlich. "W-was ist eigentlich g-genau passiert?" Er räusperte sich erneut und blickte sie zum ersten Mal richtig an. "Hören Sie, Sie standen unter dem Einfluß dieser seltsamen Mixtur. Ich mache Sie nicht für den Vorfall an sich verantwortlich..." "Also h-haben wir t-tatsächlich....?" Als sie stumm nickte, sank er noch mehr in sich zusammen. Wie sollte das jetzt weitergehen? Er nickte ebenfalls stumm und biß sich auf die Unterlippe. "W-werden Sie Schritte unternehmen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke, Sie sind mit Ihrem schlechten Gewissen genug gestraft, dennoch muß ich Sie darauf hinweisen, daß Sie diese Mixtur nicht so ohne weiteres hätten nehmen dürfen. Es hätte noch viel schlimmere Auswirkungen haben können..." Sie stand auf und suchte ihre Kleider zusammen. "Hören Sie!" rief er ihr hinterher. "Ich m-möchte, daß Sie verstehen, nach allem w-was Ihnen durch mich widerfahren ist..." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn verwundert an. "Wie meinen Sie das?" Er erzählte ihr die gesamte Geschichte, wie er überhaupt an diese seltsame Substanz gekommen war und daß er sich nicht das Geringste dabei gedacht hatte. Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und er wußte, sie verstand. Umso mehr bedauerte er den Vorfall. Er bemerkte, daß er sie mit jedem Wort, das er an sie richtete immer mehr bewunderte, hatte er sie früher eher am Rande wahrgenommen. Sie würde nicht einmal etwas unternehmen und zu niemanden ein Wort verlieren. Während er erzählte zog sie sich an und als er geendet hatte, war sie gerade dabei, ihren Arztkoffer zusammenzupacken. Sie verabschiedete sich und ging, genau so professionell, als wäre niemals etwas vorgefallen, zur Tür. "D-doktor!" rief er ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich erneut um. "Ich m-möchte Ihnen nur sagen, daß Sie wunderschön sind!" Sie lächelte kurz. "Vielen Dank, Mister Barclay!" und verschwand. Er blickte ihr noch lange nachdenklich hinterher.  
  
Es war nicht Beverly Crusher gewesen, die den Captain darüber informiert hatte, nein es war Reg selbst gewesen. Die Ärztin hatte ihr Wort gehalten und geschwiegen, doch er konnte mit diesem Wissen nicht leben, denn sie hatte recht gehabt, er hätte umsichtiger handeln sollen. Einen Tag später hatte er dem Captain alles berichtet, der ihm mit steinerner Miene zugehört hatte. Er schien es positiv aufzufassen, daß Barclay ihm davon erzählte, mußte ihm aber dem Protokoll wegen einen Disziplinarverweis erteilen, weil er so leichtfertig gewesen war. Reginald konnte dies vollkommen verstehen, war sogar erleichtert mit fast heiler Haut davonzukommen, immerhin gab es diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen Captain und Doktor.   
Sein größeres Problem war jetzt, wie er der Ärztin jemals wieder unter die Augen treten konnte, nach dem, was passiert war. Natürlich hatte sie es gelassener aufgefaßt als er erwartet hatte, doch ihm selbst war es nach wie vor peinlich.  
  
So saß er jetzt in seinem Quartier. All das lag nun eine Woche zurück, doch er fühlte sich um keinen Deut besser. Er beschloß, daß dies ein Ende haben mußte und stand langsam auf. Sein Weg würde ihn in die Krankenstation führen, zu einer gewissen Ärztin und er würde sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm zu Abend essen wollte und dann würden sie alles klären, was es noch zu klären gab. Er grinste, als er auf den Gang trat. Genau das würde er jetzt tun. Und das Fläschchen mit dem Aphrodisiakum hatte er längst recycelt... Oder?  
  


The End

  


Fortsetzung?.... Vielleicht


End file.
